Implementing a circuit design within an integrated circuit (IC), whether a programmable IC or an application specific IC (ASIC), entails processing the circuit design through a design flow. The design flow includes multiple, different phases. These phases generally include synthesis, placement, and routing.
Synthesis refers to the process of converting, or translating, an abstract, programmatic description of a circuit into a low-level design implementation. The abstract, programmatic description of the circuit describes behavior of the circuit and is also referred to as a “behavioral description” or a “register transfer level (RTL) description” of the circuit. The behavioral description is often specified using a hardware description language (HDL). The low-level design implementation generated through synthesis typically is specified as inter-connected logic gates referred to as a netlist.
Synthesis may also include mapping. Mapping is the process of correlating, or matching, the logic gates of the low-level circuit design to the various types of physical circuit blocks that are actually available in the particular IC in which the circuit design is to be implemented, i.e., the “target IC.” For example, since a lookup table (LUT) may implement a complex function, one or more logic gates of the low-level design implementation may be mapped to a single LUT or other programmable tile of the target IC. The mapped circuit design specifies the same functionality as the low-level design implementation, albeit in terms of the particular circuit blocks available on the target IC as opposed to low-level logic gates.
Placement is the process of assigning elements of the synthesized circuit design to particular instances of circuit blocks and/or resources having specific locations on the target IC. Once placed, a circuit element of the circuit design has a specific location on the target IC as opposed to only being assigned to a particular type of circuit block and/or resource as is the case after mapping and prior to placement. The location of a circuit element of a circuit design, once placed, is the location on the target IC of the instance of the circuit block and/or resource to which the circuit element is assigned. Routing is the process of selecting particular routing resources such as wires, programmable interconnect points (PIPs), PIP settings, and/or other interconnect circuitry to electrically couple the various circuit blocks of the target IC after placement.
Modern circuit designs often have aggressive timing, area, and/or power requirements. Significant time is spent processing the circuit design through the design flow in an attempt to meet these requirements.